Let's get married
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Título: Vamos a casarnos (alternativo). Oneshot de Hiroto y Ryuuji (AU:Inazuma Eleven go!). Sinopsis : Masaki se hace una pregunta que hace mas que reflexionar a "padre" sobre el tema. pasen y lean.


_**Tras pensar que existen muchos fics de ellos siendo novios, confesándose como novios o propuestas a casarse o ya como pareja, pero aún no he visto uno de su boda bueno espero les guste este.**_

_**Temporada: **__IE go__ (ningún personaje de Ares/Orion sale en esta historia)  
One Shot : TatsuMido / Hiromido._

"Título:** Let's get married"**

**Pov: Masaki.**

estaba con Hitomiko-san y Hiroto-san en una tienda departamental recorriendo cada tienda posible pues habían ido a comprar un regalo para su padre yo hacía lo mismo así que había ido con ellos aunque no sería sorpresa para uno lo que comprase así que Hitomiko-san me dio permiso de recorrer el lugar eso si regresar para encontrarlos frente al reloj o llamarla, me aleje y solo escuche a Hiroto-san pedir tuviera cuidado y no corriera, la ver todas las tiendas mire a lo lejos a alguien muy familiar salir de una de las tiendas con una chica así que llegue a él…

\- ¿ya me consiguió una mamá? ¿qué hay del que tengo? -

-Masaki tan dulce, ¿quieres sea tu mamá? -ella se acercó y acaricio mi frente, me despeinaba-

-no gracias, papi seguro tiene mejor gusto-

\- ¡Masaki no seas grosero con Yagami! - escuche ahora a Midorikawa-san-

-te veo después Ryuuji, gracias por lo de hoy-

-adiós- le mire despedirse de ella e irse para poner la vista a la tienda de donde salió-

-tienda de novias, ¿se probó alguno Midorikawa-san? creo le quedaría mejor el que está en el aparador, según las chicas de clase el modo princesa es muy popular-

-Masaki deja de repetir eso se te olvida soy un chico, además-

-si uno más lindo que tía Yagami-san, a esto ¿qué hacían juntos, se fugaran? -

-solo he venido a acompañarla a medirse un vestido-

-papá sabe que acompañas a una chica a probarse trajes dentro de un vestidor y pasearse frente a ti como si fuera lo más normal-

-no lo saques de contexto-

-bueno, ¿usted algún día se casará? -

-ya salgo con alguien, no veo para qué casarse con alguien con quien ya sales y vives-

-sabe, Tía Hitomiko-san dice que una pareja debería estar casada y no solo juntada, que el concubinato debería ser ilegal para Hiroto-san y para usted-

-deja de repetir lo que ella dice-

-a esto, ¿qué significa concubinato? -

-basta, él ni yo …-solo suspiro y se puso a mi altura- es porque es absurdo hasta cierto punto, casado con un hombre vaya tontería sea como sea así estoy bien y soy feliz- él sonrió y se puso de pie caminando juntos hasta el ascensor-

-tío Nagumo dice que no se han casado por que esperan pelearse e irse de casa sin problema, si pasa me voy con usted cierto-

-Masaki dime realmente que quieres con esas preguntas-

\- ¿algún día se casará con Hiroto-san? -

\- ¿con quién has venido? -

-no me cambie el tema y con tía Hitomiko y papá solo que me permitieron alejarme un poco para buscar un obsequio para la fiesta de mañana-

-será mejor regreses con ellos debo regresar al trabajo-

le miré adentrarse en el ascensor e irse, ¿era tan difícil? ambos portaban un argolla de compromiso pero aun así no estaban casados , tenía todo o no un trabajo, hogar, dinero y un hijo que más querían ¿un cachorro? dijo muchas parejas se casan por que se aman, ellos casi se vienen amando desde niños según tío Osamu, ¿qué le impide dar el siguiente paso? lo peor seguro debió ser confesarse y según tío Suzuno el que se confesó fue Midorikawa-san... creo no debería escuchar sus conversaciones cuando toman en casa pero...si …¿y si ya no se aman? ...por ello no dan el siguiente paso.

**Pov: Midorikawa.**

Después de dejar a Masaki le mande un mensaje a Hiroto para reunirnos después en el trabajo. Aunque me dejo pensando "casarme" en sí ninguno ¿Qué en ello todo este tiempo, está bien que durante nuestro último año de la universidad el me pidió casarnos y vivir juntos tras llevar un tiempo saliendo y fui muy feliz pero jamás pensamos en una boda como tal menos tras tener un trabajo y adoptar a Masaki, ahora no le veía sentido?

Había salido del trabajo para reunirme con Yagami pues me había pedido un consejo para su vestido de novia pues se casaría pronto pero incluso ella me pregunto si no planeaba casarme con Hiroto, pero el ambiente se rompió al ver a Masaki.

Regresé al trabajo a continuar con mi rutina hasta ver llegar a Hiroto a su oficina y le seguí para darle algunos mensajes a este.

-Reina te ha dejado esto espero no sea una carta de amor, además de que llamaron algunos clientes quieren una reunión para cenar con ellos y firmar los contratos pendientes-

-ya veo arregla la cita y de preferencia en un lugar bueno no quiero ir a un bar-

-de acuerdo hablaré con ellos-

-además la carta es una invitación ¿deberíamos ir?

-ve tú soy un hombre ocupado, puedes llevar a Masaki Seguro le gustara

-es verdad él me dijo te vio en las tiendas departamentales, más tarde debemos ir por el con Hitomiko, por cierto-

-bien, bueno me retiro-

-sabes el me pregunto por qué no me he casado contigo si ya vivimos juntos-

-lo mismo me ha preguntado a mí, la verdad no supe qué responder-

\- ¿tú que piensas respecto a ello? -

-no le veo sentido a esto cuando ya somos una pareja-

\- ¿Midorikawa será que tu no quieres?, si te lo propusiera en este momento, ¿Qué me responderías? -

-...-

-piénsalo tampoco es como que te esté formando-

-compromiso-

salí de ese lugar y me quedé pensando realmente que tenía que pensar, recibí un mensaje y tras mi salida de trabajo salí a reunirme con unos amigos a casa de uno de ellos, al estar en el living de aquel departamento uno de ellos notó mi preocupación y mientras los otros dos hablaban comenzó a querer saber.

-esa cara acaso te va mal en el trabajo- mire a Kazemaru mientras me pasaba otra lata de cerveza-

-no, el trabajo es bien es solo que… hoy Masaki me ha hecho una pregunta un tanto incómoda y no supe cómo responder y solo me da vueltas en la cabeza-

-te pregunto cómo rayos lo has concedido tu -mire a Terumi tomar su cerveza y pararse como si estuvieran listo para salir a verlo- deja su tío Terumi lo ilumine con esa duda-

\- ¡no ese tipo de pregunta incómoda! ¡él sabe bien cómo nació y no de mi créeme! - levante un poco la voz ante lo absurdo y verlo sentarse a un lado de mí, abrazarme mientras acariciaba mi cabeza-

-eso porque no quieres desmentir al pobre niño, tan linda mami-

-ignóralo Ryuuji, bien que pregunta- ahora preguntaba Sakuma que estaba del otro lado con Terumi ahora pues deseaba su cerveza como si no hubiera más-

-el por qué no me he casado con Hiroto, ...ni yo mismo podría responder- di un sorbo a mi cerveza-, antes el me propuso matrimonio, pero por una u otra jamás hablamos de ello- solo suspire al recordar su carita igual a la de él cuando me pregunto en la oficina, un par de niños queriendo azúcar-

\- ¡qué es lo que piensas solo ve y cásate con el! - mire a Kazemaru tomándome de los hombros y emocionado-

-pero…-

\- ¿acaso vas a esperar más tiempo o que cualquiera venga a robártelo para pelear?, ¡mira que él es tan guapo y buen partido que no solo las chicas van tras las personas como Shirou, Terumi, Sakuma…! -

-Kazemaru -estuche la voz de ese par-

\- ¡sí y yo! espera que-

-supongo es verdad, -aquello me dio risa más al ver la mirada de odio de Kazemaru a ese par- bien antes de que los tres me roben a Tatsuya tomaré sus palabras y me casaré con él hoy mismo- me pare dispuesto a salir, pero Kazemaru me hizo sentar-

-no seas tan apresurado, pero deja te ayudemos a tener una bella boda-

-claro, déjame a mí el salón- respondía Sakuma-

-a mí los preparativos grandes- escuche a Kazemaru y después a Terumi-

-a mi tu vestido de novia será lo más hermoso-

\- ¿Qué cosa? -

no estaba seguro de que estos tres se me acercaran, pero no estaba para quejarme cuando mis amigos estaban animándome, quizás por el alcohol.

**Pov: Hiroto.**

Tras Ryuuji irse con sus amigos al saberlo por el mismo yo fui por Masaki a casa de Hitomiko en nuestro regreso iba junto a mi abrazando una bolsa de papel ahora recordaba compró un regalo supongo era eso.

-pareces muy pensativo-

-cree Midorikawa-san se enojará conmigo por hacerle esa pregunta-el me conto sobre lo que había pasado cuando lo vio y seguro aun le daba vuelta al recuerdo-

-el contigo jamás es más fácil se enoje conmigo, no hagas caso seguro se le olvida después de irse con sus amigos-

-bien-

solo acaricie su cabeza un momento y seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a nuestro hogar, el entro de inmediato y dijo no lo buscara iba a esconder algo, desde que llegó a nuestras vidas su escondite es el armario de su habitación igual que para Ryuuji lo es el armario del propio, tomé el móvil tras este sonar y note era un mensaje de Kazemaru diciéndome Ryuuji se quedaría con ellos, se había pasado un poco pero no era para preocuparse eso decía pero tras dar la cena para Masaki y para mi e irme a trabajar después. mientras lo dejaba ver televisión en nuestra habitación, pero sabía pronto se dormiría, mire pasaba de medianoche así que regrese a mi trabajo después de un rato él llegó….

-Hiroto llego yo-tirando en su entrada un cuadro-

-deja de hacer tanto ruido-

-sssh despertaras a mi bebé- aparte de borracho, seguro quería decir Masaki lo estaba o no-

-si claro, no con tu escándalo-

-Hiroto quiero casarme contigo, ¿puedes ser mi esposa?, no quiero pensar nada, no ya me lo habías pedido, casémonos entonces en este momento-

-bien solo porque lo pides mientras lloras y solo si soy tu esposo-

-lo que mandes-

era así, estaba llorando mientras lo decía, Masaki llego por el escándalo montado por un borracho que solo se colgó a mí se durmió, así que lo lleve a la habitación a dormir para su buena suerte mañana era sábado y podía no ir a trabajar la media jornada.

pasó un mes y nuestros amigos más cercanos se encargaron de todo e incluso Masaki, él había comprado de regalo con un poco de ayuda de Hitomiko un par de boletos para una luna de miel en Hawái, aunque subrayo solo era para nosotros él se quedaría con Hitomiko ese tiempo. así ese mes tras quizás años de estar juntos por fin nos casamos ambos luciendo un par de trajes del mismo corte solo que yo en negro y el en blanco ,realmente se veía lindo, nuestra vida ya era perfecta pero quizás nos hacía falta esto, una bella boda con todos nuestros amigos como testigos de nuestro amor, nuestra familia, además de tener a Masaki más feliz que el mismo Ryuuji quien ocultó sus lágrimas tras una de las decoraciones, incluso yo era feliz aún más de verlo feliz a él y como nuestro hijo lloraba incluso después junto a sus amigos. Esta boda era un cierre en una parte de nuestra vida pues pasamos de novios, pareja a ser esposos, ahora seguir la vida de casados justo a nuestro hijo a quien queremos desde el momento en que lo vimos ahora le daremos más cariño no solo como pareja sino como un matrimonio y una familia completa no solo para él sino para los tres.

**Espero fuera del agrado como a mi escribirlo pues era justo un fic de la boda de ellos mi Otp bella y su baby.**


End file.
